livevnfandomcom-20200215-history
PollDump 29 10 2011
PollDump_29_10_2011 What next? 1 Vector Makoto http://dl.dropbox.com/u/36926235/Makoto.png 4 Vector Raymoo http://dl.dropbox.com/u/36926235/Raymoo.png Keii stop being a fag? 1 yes 3 no You wake up inside what appears to be a small jeep, in the middle of the badlands. There are no manmade structures in sight. What do you do? 1 Search the jeep. 0 Start walking in a random direction. 2 Call out for help. You call out like a moron, your voice echoing off the surrounding rocks. Nothing seems to happen, but as you turn back to the jeep, a gigantic maw opens up from around you, devouring you, the jeep, and everything in between 1 BAD END 3 Thanks denshi HEY ITS THAT TIME AGAIN. 3 Another 5 chunks of Denshi 0 Write something else for once. Last we checked you were getting attacked again. Given it was Yu, the usual loadout of sniper rifle probably wouldn't work. Problem is, what would? 3 Hive Queen. 0 Wall of Lead. 2 Close-in Assault. Sliding into the hanger, you jump into the load unit. The armor wraps around your legs, locking into place, and a new HUD rises up in front of you. "Director Mode Active." The large font flashes just as the floor drops from under you. Thrusters firing to keep you stable once again, you find yourself directly underneath the command ship. 0 "No weapon, huh?" 3 Release the swarm. 0 "Sergeant, where are you?" Engines fire off in quick succession on either side of your head. Twenty-six feathers. This was how many you had direct control of when forgoing weapons. The two hanger units on either side now served as nothing more than range extenders and computational compensators. A quick flash of silver to your left forgoes to need to find your target. She was waiting for you, and was charging fast. 3 Fill the air to your left with fire. 0 Direct them to surround her. 2 Too fast. Try and dodge it In unison, the feather's vernier thrusters direct them straight onto your opponent and open fire. The pounding of 24 10mm autocannons fills your ears. Its an almost deafening roar. She didn't take this abuse for long, though. A massive flash blinds you as her own engines fire up and steer her away form the fire. Your feathers try to keep up with her ridiculous speed to no avail. 0 Manually attempt to control some. 3 "Now would be a good time Sergeant" 0 Split half the feathers to close range modo. Right on cue, Danielle slams into her. Sparks fly everywhere as their blades clash. You hadnt had a chance to see Yu's blades clearly until now. It was a very long and slender blade, clearly something akin to a Zanbato given its great size. Compared to Danielle's handling, Yu was quite more refined but lacked the sheer power Danielle had. "How about we settle that duel, Yu?" 3 Your priority is to capture her. Attack her while you have the chance. 0 Its their fight. Stay out of it. She was stalled. Perfect. Directing the feathers, they surround her in a massive half circle around her. "Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" 0 "Sorry, but priorities are priorities." 4 "You can continue that duel later." 0 Say nothing and just finish what you need to do. What kinda girl should we be? 2 Autistic otaku 4 Makoto 0 Stylish as fuck 0 Artsy emo 0 Slut 1 Yamato Nadeshiko We've decided to be Makoto! 2 Raising fitness 4 and whatever else works. Makoto goes out into the world! 1 Remember to balance those stats! 5 Also to be a ~prince~. Stream me finishing up Denshi? 1 Sure 2 Nah complete this abomination 1 yes 2 no 1 implying theres a choice Dark Souls? 0 Praise the sun! 2 Try jumping. 1 Weakness: Death Waifu? 3 Yes. 1 Hell no. Is Danny Moe? 1 Yes 0 Yes